The importance of data has increased during the last decade while the cost of data storage medium has decreased, thus motivating data storage vendors to provide data protection schemes that are based upon duplication of data.
Various prior art method and systems define mapping between address ranges and data protection operations. When information is written to a target address the applicable data protection scheme is determined only by that target address. For example, a certain volume can be defined as asynchronously mirrored, and incoming writes to this volume are recorded in some manner and later transferred to a secondary site.
This mapping does not necessarily address dynamically changing needs and storage limitations.
There is a growing need to provide a dynamic system, method and computer program product for data protection.